


Captivated

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Jess attend a charity benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N: Written for 2010 Fragments of Sappho. While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.  
> Beta: Special thanks to nifki for the fast beta!

Dana unlocked and opened the mailbox as she balanced her shopping bags. She dropped the mail into one of the bags, locked the mailbox, and headed to the elevator. She once again carefully balanced her bags as she unlocked the door to the apartment and entered, kicking the door shut behind her. Once in the kitchen, she set the bags down with a small sigh of relief. It was Friday, and after the week she’d had, she was definitely looking forward to the weekend.

After putting the groceries away, Dana went to her bedroom and changed out of her suit and into a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She returned to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine, grabbed the mail, and got comfortable on the couch. She sorted through the mail, separating the bills from the junk, and setting aside an envelope addressed to Jess.

Noting the time as she finished her wine, Dana decided to start dinner. According the voicemail she’d gotten from Jess, her lover would be home soon.

~~~

Dana heard the front door open just as she took the casserole out of the oven. Before she could turn around from setting the casserole on the table, arms slipped around her waist from behind and soft lips nuzzled the side of her neck.

“Honey, I’m home,” Jess said with mirth.

Dana smiled as she turned in her lover’s arms and they kissed. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Can I change clothes before we eat?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll just be a minute.” With a quick kiss, Jess let go of Dana and headed to the bedroom.

~~~

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, the two women settled on the couch and turned on the television. Jess slipped her arm around Dana’s shoulders and Dana snuggled into Jess’s side.

“Mmmm, I like this,” Dana said.

“What?”

“Just relaxing at home with you, at the end of the week; being comfortable in every sense of the word.”

“It is nice,” Jess agreed and kissed Dana’s forehead.

“Oh. I almost forgot; something came in the mail for you today.”

“More junk mail?”

“It looked kind of important.” Dana sat forward and grabbed the thick vellum envelope that had come in the mail. She handed it to Jess as she settled back again.

Jess looked at the envelope but didn’t open it. “Oh, the benefit.”

“What benefit?”

“The Annual Lady Sarah Benefit. I haven’t been to it in years.”

“The Lady Sarah Benefit? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Lady Sarah Nottage. She started a foundation that hosts an annual benefit which contributes to various charities – mainly women’s and LGBT charities. After she passed away it was named after her. The location changes every year. I understand it’s here in DC this year.” Jess paused and looked at Dana thoughtfully. “Why don’t we go to it?”

“When is it?”

Jess opened the envelope. “Next weekend.”

“Okay.”

“Great. I’ll call and find out what this year’s theme is.”

“Theme?”

“Each year they have a different theme for the dress code, like blue, or lace, or nautical. Something like that.”

“It says that the tickets have to be paid for by tomorrow,” Dana pointed out.

“I’m already on the list since I donate to Lady Sarah every year.”

~~~

Dana turned in front of the full length mirror, taking in her appearance.

Leaning against the bedroom doorjamb, Jess smiled. “Don’t worry, you look great, Dana.”

“Aren’t they a little tight?” she asked, looking over her shoulder and eyeing her ass in the mirror.

“I’d say they’re perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” Jess walked up to her lover and kissed her. “Besides, as I recall, you owe me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Florida, our second night at the Black Diamond – you asked me to wear my leather pants. I told you that I expected you to return the favor,” she reminded Dana with a grin. “I’m so glad this year’s Lady Sarah theme is leather.”

Dana slipped her arms around Jess’s waist and tucked her hands in the back pockets of Jess’s leather pants. “I do remember that. And you look even sexier tonight than you did that night.” They kissed.

“We need to go or else we’ll be late,” Jess said.

Dana watched Jess’s leather clad backside as her lover walked out of the bedroom.

~~~

Dana was surprised at the number of women at the benefit, some of which she recognized from the news. Quite a few women came up to Jess and expressed their surprise and delight to see her at the benefit once again.

Jess would nod, politely say thank you, and then introduce Dana to them.

Dana sipped her champagne and leaned towards her lover. “You seem to be quite well known and popular,” she said, eliciting a blush from Jess.

“That’s because she’s the Countess of Essington.”

Dana and Jess both turned at the sound of the voice behind them.

Jess smiled. “Mallory.” She hugged the newcomer.

“It’s good to see you Jessica.”

“Dana, I’d like you to meet Mallory Whattley. She and I went to Oxford together. Mallory, this is Dana Scully, my girlfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dana said as they shook hands.

“And it is great to meet you!” Mallory pinned her friend with a look. “And just how long has this been going on?”

Jess blushed. “Not very long.”

Mallory slipped her arm around Dana’s shoulders. “So, let me tell you all about Jessica as a teenager, and you can tell me how you managed to tame her,” she said as she started leading Dana to the bar.

“Mallory,” Jess sighed.

“Don’t worry, Jessica, I’ll return her in one piece.”

~~~

Mallory was quite entertaining and Dana enjoyed hearing about her lover’s younger self. But when she turned and caught a glimpse of Jess dancing with someone, she stopped listening and simply stared.

After Dana failed to respond to a question, Mallory turned and followed Dana’s gaze to see what had captivated her. She smiled when she saw her old friend on the dance floor, and bumped Dana’s shoulder with her own.

“Don’t worry, Jessica would never do anything. She’s as true blue as they come.”

Dana couldn’t take her eyes off of her lover. Jess had a great body, a fact that Dana was intimately familiar with. And she always loved the way Jess looked in leather pants. However, watching Jess move on the dance floor wearing her leather pants and a leather vest – and nothing else – was enough to take Dana’s breath away.

“Hey. You really don’t have to worry about Jessica, you know.”

“What?” Dana asked, still unable to tear her eyes away, as Mallory jostled her a second time.

“I said Jessica is–”

“I’m sorry, Mallory, please excuse me,” Dana said as she set her glass down and walked to the dance floor.

Jess felt her lover’s intense scrutiny. She turned and watched as Dana moved away from the bar and Mallory. Dana moved with the grace of a lioness on the hunt. Her formfitting leather pants and the snug sleeveless pullover, which left a couple of inches of her midriff exposed, accentuated her sleek body. When their eyes locked, the rest of the world fell away, leaving just the two of them.

Their bodies pressed together and they began to move to the beat of the music. Jess’s senses were overwhelmed by her lover – the feel of Dana’s body pressed to hers, the trace of perfume mixed with Dana’s natural scent, and the sound Dana’s pounding heart.

Dana relished the sensuality her lover’s body as they moved together. The hidden strength in the arms the held her, Jess’s unique scent of leather and vanilla, and the hitch in Jess’s breath in her ear excited Dana on more than just a physical level.

As they kissed, both felt their passion threaten to completely overwhelm them. Dana broke the kiss, pulling back to look into Jess’s eyes. Though it didn’t surprise Dana to see that Jess’s eyes had changed from sparkling grey to obsidian, it did make her heart skip a few beats.

“Let’s go home.”

Jess simply nodded. Taking Dana’s hand in her own, she led the way off the dance floor and out the exit.

FIN


End file.
